


Angel

by silvered_tongues



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Day At The Beach, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Forbidden Love, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Romeo and Juliet References, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvered_tongues/pseuds/silvered_tongues
Summary: Calum Hood and the reader are supposed to hate each other due to family beef. But when they go out on a date, they find that might not be the case.





	Angel

“You are not going to BELIEVE who just asked me out!,” I said, sitting down at a table across from my best friend, Ava. She looked up immediately from her textbook – a gossipy tone was her weakness.

“Who?”

“Calum freakin' Hood!,” I told her, rolling my eyes.

“Holy crap. That complete hottie you're obsessed with in bio?”

“I am not obsessed with him. Besides, even if he was hot, which I'm not saying he is, my parents would kill me if I even thought about going on a date with a Hood.”

“Please. Every time you come out of that class you're grumbling about him.”

“Yeah, grumbling!”

“You wouldn't be grumbling about half the things he did if you weren't watching him all the time.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Whatever. Point is, it doesn't matter, because my parents would disown me. Besides, I'm too busy with finals anyway.”

I changed the subject, pulling out my index cards to make flash cards, but my thoughts wandered. Sure, my family hated Calum's family. Ever since his great-great-great whatever had bought out my great-great-great whoever's farm or something. Neither of our families were even still in the same business but none of them can be in the same room with each other. Just my luck Calum happened to be in the same major program as me, and even worse, Ava was right. He was hot as hell.

Ava left soon, on the way to her next class. I was almost finished with my flash cards when my phone buzzed.

'So, have you thought about my offer?'

'Hood, you know the answer. First of all, we barely know each other, and second of all, our parents would both kill us.'

'I know we barely know each other, that's why I want to take you out.'

I sat for a moment, reading over his words, thinking about how tall and broad he was. How his dark eyes seem to read my thoughts when I looked into them. How his curls were perfect for tangling my fingers in. My phone buzzed again. 

'Besides, our families have to get over their beef at some point.'

My table rattled as someone sat across from me. I looked up into Calum's face. My eyes widened, blushing at the thoughts that had been on my mind before he appeared. He grinned at my reddened cheeks.

“Just one date, and if you don't think it's the best one of your life, we'll pretend all this never happened.”

I looked at him for a long moment.

“Okay.”

Friday night rolled around and I stood in front of my mirror, straightening my jacket. What are you supposed to wear on a date with a person you've vowed to hate forever? Whatever, I said to myself. It's not like I cared what he thought anyway. I left my dorm room, locking my door behind me. Walking down to the main entrance, I saw that Calum was already waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me and reached for the passenger door, but pulled up short and turned back around to me.

“Damn. You clean up great.”

“Well, you don't look so bad yourself, I guess,” I said with an eye roll. “So where are we going?”

“It's a surprise. Just get in, I promise you'll enjoy this.”

I slid into the passenger seat and he jogged around to the driver's side. He started the car back up and hit play on his iphone. A sweet, old sounding song came from the speakers. I looked at him in surprise.

“Not what you expected?,” he asked with a smirk.

“No... what is this?”

“It's 'Angel' by Gavin Friday. What did you think I listened to?”

“I dunno, something garbage?”

He laughed, and I smiled at the sound. We drove for almost an hour, talking about music, school, teasing each other and laughing. By the time we pulled into a small parking lot surrounded by green woods, my cheeks were pink and sore from smiling. What was going on with me? I was supposed to hate this guy. He opened my door, holding out a hand to help me out of the car.

“Where are we?”

“I told you, it's a surprise. Don't worry, it's a short walk.”

Holding hands, we went down a small path through the woods. The air was cool underneath the shade of the trees. He led me out to a small clearing filled with wildflowers. Under a huge willow was a quilt and picnic basket. We walked over to it.

“Well, um, tah-dah!,” he said, clearing his throat and scratching the back of his head.

I looked at him sideways. Was he actually embarrassed?

“Wow, Hood. I gotta say, you were right. You know how to treat a girl.”

We sat across from each other on the blanket. He pulled out some fruit, sandwiches, chips and pretzels, something that looked like potato salad, a small cake and two bottles of wine.

“I wasn't sure what you liked so I brought a little of everything,” he told me, holding out the wines for me to choose. 

“I'll have red.”

I grabbed some strawberries, hungry after the long drive and walk from the car. 

“So why did you ask me out anyways? I was under the impression we hated each other.”

“Nah, I've never felt that way about you,” he smiled at me. “Oh, you've got something in your hair.”

I reached up, scraping my fingers through my hair.

“No, uh, other side – no, um, okay, let me get it.”

He reached out, brushing his fingers along the side of my cheek, pulling a leaf out of my hair and tossing it aside. I tucked my hair behind my ears, avoiding his gaze.

“Oh, um, thanks.”

My pulse was racing, and my skin felt hot where he had touched it. We spent hours hanging out together, talking about what seemed to be everything and nothing. I realized that we had way more in common than I'd thought. The sun set, and I started shivering, my light sweater not holding back the chill of the evening. 

“Oh, man, I'm sorry! I hadn't realized how late it was. Let's get you home before it gets too cold.”

He stood, holding out a hand to help me up and then shrugging off his jacket and draping it around my shoulders. The sweet gesture took the words out of my mouth and I followed him back to the car in silence. He was right, this was the best date I'd ever been on, and it technically wasn't even over yet. The drive back to my dorm seemed to take ages; I couldn't seem to get my head on straight. 

He dropped me off at the door, opening the door for me once again. I climbed out of the car, both my hands in his, and looked up into his face. My eyes widened at the expression I saw there. I froze when he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, but in a second I was leaning into his chest. My hands reached up to his back to pull him closer. His hands held either side of my face as he kissed me softly before pulling back, leaving me out of breath and blushing. He dropped his hands and stepped back.

“Well, see you in class,” he said with a smirk, getting in his car and driving off. I stood there staring after him.

As soon as I got back up to my room, I stripped off my clothes and jumped into bed. It was hours earlier than I usually went to sleep, but I fell asleep right away, exhausted by the day. 

...My hands slid up Calum's chest until my fingers were tangled in his hair, my breath quickening . I pulled his face down to meet mine, and he wrapped his hands around my waist. I could feel his hard bulge pressing into me, making me wet for him. He lifted my legs around his waist, walking towards my bed before laying me down, his hand behind my head. I pressed my hips into his, pulling him closer to me with my legs. His lips kissed a pattern down my neck, nipping at the column of my throat as he began unhooking my bra. I leaned my head back, moaning at his touch... 

I jerked awake, pulled out of my dream by a phone call. Without opening my eyes, I answered and held the phone to my ear. 

“Hello?,” I groaned.

“Honey, did I wake you up?,” my mom's voice came through the line.

“Yeah, I went to sleep early today, but it's fine, what's up?”

“I just wanted to check on you, I haven't talked to you in a couple weeks.”

“I'm good, Mom. Just busy with finals.”

“Well you should make some time for something outside of school too.”

“I went on a date with Cal- uh, with someone today.”

Crap, I thought. She's gonna flip.

“I know you weren't about to say Calum Hood,” her voice hardened.

I sighed. “Yeah, Mom, it was Calum Hood. I know you don't like his family but I had a great time and I'm tired, so I really don't want to hear it. I'll talk to you later.”

I hung up, setting my phone back on my nightstand and slipping gratefully back into sleep.

I woke up the next day to messages from both my parents as well as my sister. I decided I'd deal with them later. I went downstairs to grab a cup of coffee before I went to meet Ava to study. As I stood in line, hands wrapped around my waist.

“Good morning, angel,” Calum whispered in my ear.

I stepped away from him.

“Stop it, Calum!,” I said, looking around frantically.

Sure, I'd let slip to my mom that we'd gone on a date, but if my family found out that this might turn into something, I'd never hear the end of it. He held his hands up and grinned, not the least bit ashamed of himself. 

“You busy today?,” he asked.

“Yeah, I'm studying with Ava.”

“Alright, well I'll text you later, set up a second date?”

I rolled my eyes. “Whatever, Hood.”

This time, I left, leaving him to be the one staring after me.

I went up to Ava's room, setting my bag down on her bed and jumping up next to it. She wasn't there, she must have gone for coffee too. I started pulling out my books and supplies when my phone rang. I looked at the screen and saw it was my dad. I groaned to myself. Might as well get this over with.

“Hello?”

“Your mother told me you went on a date with that Hood boy.”

“Yes, Dad, I did.”

“I do not want you to see him. Our family does not associate with theirs.”

“Dad, what is this, the 18th century? I'll date whoever I want.”

“No, this isn't the 18th century, but his family has always treated ours like garbage. I don't want that boy treating you the same way,” he said.

“Dad...”

“No, let me finish. I know you're an adult but you are still my daughter and I am not going to allow you to get involved with a Hood. If you value this family you will break if off with him.”

He hung up, and my jaw dropped. My dad had never hung up on me, and he had never talked to me anywhere near that harshly. My eyes narrowed. He was right about one thing, I am an adult. 

Ava finally came in and I filled her in on the date and the argument with my dad. She couldn't believe what he'd said to me.

“What are you gonna do?,” she asked, eyes wide.

“Well, honestly, I think I really like him. Our families' feud is stupid and they need to get over it. And anyways, I want to see where it can go with Calum.”

She squealed and wrapped her arms around me.

“Good! You guys are so cute together!”

We spent the day studying together, munching on Chinese food. After lunch I got a text from Calum.

'Pick you up tonight?'

I smiled and sent a quick response.

'You bet.'

After that, Calum and I spent almost every day together. He started eating lunch or grabbing coffee with me and Ava, and they became just like best friends. I saw almost none of my family, and I missed them, but I hoped that they would come around when they saw how happy Cal made me. My sister told me that our mom had started pestering our dad to call me to apologize and I started feeling hopeful. Maybe we would be able to patch things up, not only in my family, but with Calum's too. Cal and I went on more amazing dates. To the aquarium, roller skating, and even a weekend at the beach. 

It was finally starting to feel like summer and we went on a short road trip to a small beach a few hours away. He'd booked us a little cabin for the weekend that was incredibly romantic. Walking in, I saw the bedroom littered with candles, the bed piled with soft blankets and fluffy pillows. I stuck the few clothes I'd brought into the dresser, feeling nervous. At this point I felt sure of my relationship with Cal but we had never spent the night together. He came in after me and sat his bag at the foot of the bed. We went to the beach, spending the afternoon in and out of the waves. After the sun went down, we made a little fire and roasted marshmallows. 

Back at the cabin, I put on a tank and some shorts and tucked myself under the covers, warm and satisfied after the day with Calum. He crawled in next to me and I laid my head on his chest. He tilted my head up with his fingers under my chin and kissed me. There was something different about this kiss than all the ones we shared before. I threw my leg over his waist and sat up, straddling him. I traced my fingers over his bare chest, grazing the waistband of his boxers. He reached up and pulled my face down to his in another kiss. I could feel him getting hard underneath me. He flipped us over so I was on my back beneath him.

“Is this okay?,” he asked.

“Yes,” I breathed, and his lips were on mine again.

He pulled my shorts and underwear down my legs before stripping his own off. He hovered over me, teasing my entrance with his hard cock. He slipped into me and I moaned, wrapping my arms and legs around him as he moved in and out of me. It wasn't long before his pace quickened and I could feel my orgasm building.

“Don't stop,” I whispered in his ear.

His hands pinned my hips into the mattress and he leaned his face into my neck, biting and kissing the skin there. I cried out, the sensations building faster.

“Cum for me, angel. Cum on my cock.”

His words sent me over the edge and I clenched around him, my nails digging into his back. He screwed up his face and threw his head back, his orgasm following mine. He dropped onto the bed next to me, gripping my hand.

“Angel... you're something else.”

I finished my finals over the next couple of weeks and started thinking about what I was gonna do for the summer. I didn't know if my parents would be very happy about Calum Hood dropping by all the time. My sister might let me stay with her. I called her and invited her to lunch so I could ask her in person. She was free, so I threw on my jacket and went to meet her at our favorite restaurant. I turned up the radio when my favorite song came on, singing along and dancing in my seat. I turned onto the road where the restaurant was and heard a car horn. I looked up in time to see a semi truck slam into the side of my car.

My eyes fluttered, and I groaned. How was it possible that every part of my body hurt?

“Angel? Angel, I thought I lost you!”

Calum's voice reached my ears and I finally forced my eyes open to see him standing over me. His face was filled with concern and he clutched the rails on my bed. My father stood from a chair near the side of the room and laid a hand on Cal's shoulder. 

“Son, why don't you go tell her mom and her sister. Text her friend too, if you don't mind.”

“No problem, sir.”

He brushed his fingers over my hand and slipped out of the room. I looked at my dad.

“Son?,” I asked him, incredulous.

“I'm sorry for everything I said, honey. That boy loves you more than anyone I've ever seen. You've been out for over three days and he's been by your side the entire time. Talking and singing to you, letting your mom and sister go home and rest.”

I smiled, and at that moment Cal came back in the room with my mom and sister. 

“Oh, honey! I'm so glad you're awake,” my mom, said pressing a kiss to my forehead.

My sister grabbed my hand. “Don't scare me like that again.” Her voice was angry, but the tears in her eyes gave away her fear and concern.

I leaned back against my pillows. I looked around at my family and Calum, and my heart felt full, even if my body felt like it had shattered.

After a few weeks, I finally left the hospital, and Cal picked me up to drive me to my parents' house to stay for the summer. He helped me carry my stuff inside and then we sat on the porch together. I leaned my head on his shoulder, happier than I'd ever been. 

“I love you, angel,” Cal said.

“I love you too, Cal.”

  
  
  
https://silvered-tongues.tumblr.com/


End file.
